


Flashpoint

by orphan_account



Series: SOA One Shots [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bobby gets shot and his next of kin is called to come to the hospital.





	Flashpoint

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my first SOA one shot. I don't understand why nobody writes Bobby Munson fan fiction. I think he's a big old teddy bear, and I'd be first in line to be his old lady, lol. Until next time, my friends...

 

Clay watched as Tiki came running down the hall of the surgical wing at St. Thomas, Jax, and Chibs right behind him. Gemma had called him as soon as she heard that Bobby had been shot and was in critical condition. A gun delivery had gone the wrong way, resulting in Bobby being shot three times. Although it could have been any of the three of them, Clay and Tig both felt guilty that their brother was lying on an operating table fighting for his life.

Tiki, Bobby's son, and fellow patch had reached the hospital in record time after hearing about the shooting. Clay put an arm around the younger man's shoulders as he reached them where they were standing outside of the waiting room.

"I got here as soon as I could. How bad is he?"

Clay shook his head and looked at Tiki with tears in his eyes. Bobby was one of his oldest friends and he honestly didn't know what he would do if something happened to him now. "We haven't heard anything yet, but son, you're the next of kin, so they'll talk to you before the rest of us."

Tiki shook his head. "No, I'm not, but I called her when I heard. She should be on her way."

Clay looked at him in confusion. "Who? Your mom? Tiki, Precious is his ex-wife. She no longer has next of kin."

Tiki shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "No, not mom. Dad's wife, Roxie."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxie cursed the slow moving car in front of her as she sped down the highway. She was trying to control her emotions, but it was hard when all Tiki had told her was that Bobby had been shot and was in critical condition. She had to rely on her GPS because she had never been to Charming in her life, although she'd heard Bobby talk about it enough over the years. Five years. She shook her head, cursing fate. If it was going to take her man from her after only five years, she honestly didn't know what she would do.

She had known that this would happen one day, but she had hoped it would be a lot farther down their road. She knew what his life was like, had known from day one, but that hadn't stopped her from falling madly and completely in love with the big burly teddy bear of a man. 

She smiled through her tears as she recalled the first time she'd ever seen him. Her best friend had been getting married in Lake Tahoe and they had decided to hold the bachelorette party at the hotel that they would be having the wedding at, just to check out the services beforehand. There, in the main ballroom, had been an Elvis impersonator and her best friend Shelby just had to go watch him perform. The moment they sat down, Roxie was entranced. Of course, the mountain of a man looked nothing like The King, but once he started his performance, it didn't even matter. 

Roxie was brought out of her memories by her GPS informing her that she was at her destination on her left. She always hated that mechanical voice but blessed it now as she was minutes away from her Bobby.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay sat next to Gemma, trying to figure out how Bobby had been married for five years and none of them had known it. Of course, Gemma was more upset about the fact that she had been cheated out of throwing a party, but Clay felt lied to. After all these years, his best friend had chosen to leave a huge portion of his life hidden away.

After giving it some thought though, Clay could understand the appeal. Their lives were dangerous and if being a secret kept your family safe, then it made a whole lot of sense. Clay saw Tiki look at his phone then jump up to hurry from the room. He patted Gemma on the leg to wake her, pointing toward the door as he stood up.

"I think Mrs. Munson has arrived."

Gemma followed Clay out to the hallway to see a petite brunette step off the elevator and into Tiki's arms. Clay was surprised, to say the least, because for some reason he was expecting a totally different woman from the one now trying to control her sobs in the arms of her stepson.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we know?"

Tiki stepped back from Roxie as she tried to compose herself and focus on the facts. Blind panic would do no good. What she needed was answers, and to see her husband as soon as possible. She watched as Tiki blew out a breath and nodded.

"Dad was shot three times. Once in the leg, once in the shoulder and a direct hit to the chest. Obviously, the chest shot is the biggest worry. He's in surgery now. We haven't heard anything yet. Can I get you a cup of coffee or something? It might be a long wait."

Roxie shook her head as her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the sob that wanted to come out. As she tried to once again compose herself, she watched as a couple cautiously walked their way. The man gave a small smile when they reached Roxie and Tiki, but the woman looked suspicious. Roxie mentally rolled her eyes, thinking that she was the very last person that would hurt Bobby, but she couldn't say the same about this club.

"I'm Clay Morrow and this is my wife Gemma. I'm the President of SAMCRO."

Roxie nodded, taking his hand in hers to shake. "Yes, I've heard of both of you. Nice to meet you."

Gemma was the one to answer her with a lifted brow. "Yeah, wish we could say the same about you, but we didn't know you existed." Clay shot his wife a warning look, making her cringe before she gave Roxie an apologetic look. "Sorry. It's nice to meet you too."

Roxie nodded. "Bobby didn't want me involved, so I stood by his decision. Looks like those days are over, huh?" She gave Clay a look he'd know anywhere, and he was pleasantly surprised to see it on her face. The Old Lady look. "Why the fuck wasn't Bobby wearing a vest?"

Clay holds up a hand as he takes a step closer so he can speak quietly. "Why don't we get out of this busy hallway where anyone can listen in and I'll tell you anything I can, ok?"

Roxie nodded as Clay took her arm to lead her into the waiting room. She balked for just a moment, as the room was filled with big men in leather kuttes. It looked to Roxie like the whole club was here waiting on news of her husband. She felt tears well up again but blinked them back. There were too many unanswered questions for her to break down now, and she'd be damned if she would do it in front of these men and their wives.

Clay led her over to a couch with a couple of empty chairs sitting on either side and sat down with her. "Now, Bobby was wearing a vest, but the bullets were hollow points." Roxie nodded for him to continue, but Clay hesitated for a moment. "I don't know how much you know about SAMCRO, but... "

Roxie shook her head. "Bobby and I had full disclosure. I know everything." At Clay's lifted brow, Roxie couldn't help but smirk. "What? Your old lady doesn't?" She stared him down for a moment before finally shrugging. "Look, I don't give a shit what you all do. It's not my concern. What is my concern is my husband laying on an operating table fighting for his life. It made him feel better to be able to unburden himself, have a sounding board. I did that willingly for him, and I will continue to do so, because that's part of the package, but don't get it twisted. I really could care less about any of you, no offense. It looks like I'll be around for a while, so maybe I'll get to know the rest of you and start to care, but until then, Bobby and Tiki are the only Sons I care about. They are my priority."

Clay nodded, a healthy dose of respect in his eyes. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to know what your spouse is doing on a day to day basis but be unable to help out in any way. He reached over and squeezed Gemma's hand as Tiki looked at his stepmother.

"Rox, where's Jessie?"

Roxie patted him on the leg and gave him a small smile. "She's with Shelby. She's fine."

Before Clay can ask who Jessie was, a man in surgical scrubs came striding through the door. "Is there someone here for Robert Munson?"

Roxie jumped to her feet and practically ran to the man. "I'm his wife. Is he out of surgery?"

The doctor motioned for her to sit back down on the couch as he squatted in front of her on his heels. "Yes, he is, but he'll be in recovery for a few hours yet. His injuries were very serious. His shoulder and thigh weren't bad, but the bullet to his chest did significant damage. We had to repair a tear to his lung and remove his spleen. There was a lot of bleeding, but we managed to finally get everything taken care of. He'll need a blood transfusion and we'll start that in recovery. As soon as he's placed in a room in ICU, someone will come to get you, alright? Try not to worry." He patted her on the arm and stood back up. "Now would probably be a good time to grab something to eat."

Roxie thanked the doctor before he left, letting out a shaky breath. Her Bobby was still alive. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxie sat by Bobby's bedside, his hand grasped in hers. Once he'd been moved to ICU, there had been a steady stream of his friends coming through to see for themselves that he had in fact survived. It was emotional for Roxie to watch all of these hard looking bikers shed a tear or lean down to kiss Bobby on the cheek as they spoke quietly to their fallen brother.

Clay had been able to talk Tiki into going back to the clubhouse to get some rest. He'd tried to do the same with Roxie but found out quickly that she wasn't budging. She would be here when her man woke up, come hell or high water, and pity the person who thought otherwise. After speaking to the doctor, Gemma had convinced her to go to the cafeteria and have some dinner while they waited. 

Sitting in the far corner of the dining room, Clay had filled her in on what took place earlier that day. It had been a Mexican MC, The Mayans, that had ambushed them at a gun exchange with another gang, The Niners. Clay chalked it up to simply wrong place wrong time, and Roxie was inclined to agree with him, even though Clay promised that there would be retribution, but she didn't care about that. She understood that in their world, it was important, but to her, Bobby being alive was enough.

Clay had also assured her that there would be no official blowback from earlier as well. It seemed that the chief of police in Charming was on their payroll and wouldn't be digging too deep into what had happened, a fact that actually made Roxie feel better.

Now, sitting here in the quiet, she had time to thank God that her man was still with her. He would be around to see their daughter grow up, see his other children prosper. Jessie was still a baby, according to Bobby, but at three years old, she was old enough to realize that her daddy was always gone. Sitting there, listening to Bobby breathe with the help of the oxygen, Roxie swore that she would move to Charming, whether Bobby liked it or not. She'd no longer live her life hidden away. She wanted Jessie to know her father, wanted Bobby to be able to tuck her in most nights. 

She was deep in thought, her head back on the chair and eyes closed, when she felt her hand being squeezed. Her eyes flew open to see Bobby grinning at her.

"Damn. It must have been bad for you to be here, darlin."

Roxie grinned through the sudden tears that were coursing down her face. "You've been better. How do you feel?"

Bobby tried to laugh but it ended in a moan. "Like I been shot three times, baby. Where's Jessie? You didn't bring her did you?"

Roxie shook her head. "No, I didn't know... I wasn't sure what... " She had to stop when her words broke up on a sob. "Baby, you scared the shit out of me. You can't do that again."

Bobby nodded slowly, squeezing her hand again, a little harder this time. "I know, darlin. I'm sorry, but soon I'll be good as new and you'll be able to go home to... "

Roxie leaned forward in her chair, cutting him off almost angrily. "NO! That's bullshit, Robert Munson! I'll be gone long enough to pack our shit and move back here. I won't be a secret anymore."

Bobby shook his head, starting to get frustrated. "Baby, listen to me. It's always been this way to protect you and Jessie. You know that. We don't need to change it now."

Roxie shook her head. "No. If Clay's wife can live with him... if all the others can have normal lives, so can we. I'll not hear any more about it, Bobby. I'm moving here. A wife should be with her husband, no matter what."

Bobby closes his eyes for a few minutes before nodding to himself and grinning at his wife. "Well, sounds like your mind is made up, and I know better than to try to change it. I love you, Roxie."

Roxie smiled as she got up and leaned in to gently kiss her husband. "I love you too, Bobby."


End file.
